


Gestures

by Kativachan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hugs, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-12 20:30:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kativachan/pseuds/Kativachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sai was never good at expressing his feelings. Especially when the feeling was love towards another person. Perhaps with the help of certain gestures, he would be able to show Naruto how he feels. SaiNaru</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hugging

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I make no profit out of the writing of this fanfiction.

AN: So here is the SaiNaru story I talked about! It's sort of like 'Kisses' except with Sai and him using certain gestures to show Naruto he cares. Sai is naïve when it comes to these things, so it should be interesting! I hope I grasp his character well! Also, each chapter will be it's own separate one-shot, unless otherwise noted.

AN2: Yeah...accidentally deleted this. Sorry!

About this chapter: Ninja world. Slight AU I suppose? The war isn't mentioned. So we can just say it's a normal day between these guys

Chapter rating: K+

Warnings for this chapter: One male insulting a certain part of another males anatomy. One curse word.

~ Hugging ~

Sai remembered reading that body language is a form of non-verbal communication. He read that it consisted of gestures, body posture, eye movements and even facial expressions. Sai made sure to brush up on what meant what. He also read that certain gestures, when directed towards another person could be given and taken in a romantic way.

Like the one he was currently reading about.

A hugis a form of physical intimacy, that usually involves closing or holding the arms around the neck, back, or waist of another person. One person may hug another as an indication of support, comfort, and consolation. A hug can be a demonstration of affection and emotional warmth, sometimes arising out of joy or happiness at meeting someone. Sometimes hugs are a romantic exchange. (1)

"Romantic exchange?" Sai questioned the book. He flipped to the index and look up a page. Once he found it, he turned to the page.

Hugs can be used as a greeting, or a simple goodbye. Hugging amongst lovers is the most common sign of showing that you care for one another.

"How...interesting." He remembered seeing Iruka hug Naruto on various occasions, and how Naruto face lit up when the older man would wrap his arms around Naruto's back.

XOXOXOXO

"Hey dickless." Sai greeted with a smirk, causing Naruto to lash out.

"What the hell, Sai! Why won't you give that up already! You know for a fact that I am not dickless!" He shrieked. He's known the raven for a good amount of time now, and still, Sai has not given up on that 'nickname' that he insisted on calling Naruto.

"Naruto, don't be so loud," Sakura scolded. "Why don't you just show him and prove your point, anyway?" She added with a laugh, half joking but secretly enjoying the thought.

"Eh? Sa...Sakura-chan! How could you say that to me?" Naruto pouted. He was briefly wondering why the world seemed to be against him today.

"No need to, Sakura, I've already seen it. Which is why I still sometimes call him dickless. That...thing between his legs is rather small, anyway." Sai replied. Sakura covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughs.

"WHAT?"

XOXOXOXO

"Bye Sakura-chan!" Naruto waved as his pink-haired friend began walking in the opposite direction that he and Sai were walking in. Naruto and Sai lived somewhat close, and took the same route home. They would split up on a certain street and each make their way to their apartments.

When the pair met their own routes, Naruto smiled to his raven haired friend.

"See ya around, Sai!" He said, about to start walking again, when he felt himself being pulled into a hug.

Sai pulled the younger ninja towards his chest and wrapped his arms around Naruto's back, as he had seen before, and squeezed. It wasn't a hard or a gentle squeeze, it was right in between.

Sai felt warm and happy, hugging Naruto like this. He realized Naruto was slightly tense, probably out of shock, but Sai kept hugging him. If Naruto wanted to pull away, he would.

"Sai?" Naruto questioned as the raven pulled away.

"Goodbye, Naruto." Sai smiled as he began walking his route home.

"That was...weird."

(1) All that info is from Wikipedia.

So there you have it! How was it so far? Obviously there will be more...loving gestures. I figure I'd start off slow. Please review and tell me how you liked it! It takes only a few seconds! Thanks. Oh, and if you have idea's for gestures, let me know! I have quiet a few idea's already.


	2. Holding Hands

About this chapter: Not really a particular world. Doesn't really matter either way!

Chapter rating: K

Warnings for this chapter: None!

Holding Hands

Sai rested his face on his hand as he flipped through his book, looking for other things he could use to show Naruto affection. He knew that telling someone you cared for them and showing someone were two completely different things. Sai was having trouble with both. If he just came out and said that he liked Naruto, the feisty blond wouldn't believe him. So he opted to show him instead.

He was meeting the blond for dinner and wanted to do something to show his affection. He just wasn't sure what to do.

"Hmm. Holding hands?" He said to himself as he turned to a particular page and began to read.

Holding hands is a form of physical intimacy involving two or more people. One form of holding hands, is intertwining fingers with one another. It is considered more affectionate.

"Hmm, yes. I think I'll try that." Sai said as he snapped the book shut.

Sai and Naruto were walking side by side. They had finished dinner and dessert and were on the way home. Naruto was going on about something, but Sai, at the moment, wasn't listening. He was starring at Naruto's hand, intently. Sai was unsure whether or not to take Naruto's hand. He was unsure how Naruto would react.

"So Sakura-chan said that I-" Naruto paused, and looked slowly down at his hand. He had suddenly felt Sai grab his hand, and intertwine their fingers.

Naruto looked at their intertwined fingers. They had stopped walking, and everything was quiet. He slowly looked up at Sai with curious eyes. The raven simply smiled back in return.

"So what did Sakura say?" Sai asked, turning slightly so they began walking again, still holding hands.

"She.." Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling suddenly nervous.

"She said that Ino did it first." He went on, and Sai smiled, glancing quickly at their hands. Naruto hadn't pulled away. He seemed a little surprised at first, but didn't seem to mind it. Which made Sai feel happy. It made him feel warm.

Images flashed through Sai's mind, as Naruto talked. Images of him holding the blond, kissing him, touching him.

'One step at a time.' Sai told himself.

Next chapter will most likely have to do something with Sai showing... possession over Naruto.


	3. Squeezing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

About this chapter: High school setting. Naruto and Sai are already in an established relationship.

Chapter rating: T

Warnings for this chapter: Groping

Sai didn't like the new transfer student.

He didn't like the way that he looked at Uzumaki Naruto.

He didn't like how the new guy seemed to be undressing Naruto with his eyes.

He didn't like the way he looked at him.

He didn't like the way he watched Naruto when he bent down to pick something up.

He didn't like the way he smirked at Naruto.

He didn't like the way he stared at Naruto's lips when the two talked.

Needless to say, Sai did not like Uchiha Sasuke.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." Sai smiled, greeting the blond as he sat next to him.

"Hey Sai." Naruto responded, taking his seat and sighing.

"Naruto-kun, would you like to spend the night over my house tonight?" Sai asked, hoping his boyfriend would say yes. He's wanted Naruto to spend the night for a while, to 'consummate' their relationship. They'd kissed and cuddled and made out, but they didn't go anywhere near sex. Not because neither of them didn't want to, but because they didn't get the chance.

Sai lived with his grandfather and brother, and Naruto lived with his parents. They never really had the chance to be alone.

"Stay over?" Naruto's raised an eyebrow, skeptical about what Sai was asking.

"Yes. My grandfather and brother will be away for the weekend. We can...be alone for once." Sai explained. His grandfather Danzou, and brother Shin were checking out a college that Shin wanted to go to. It was a few hours away, so they decided to spend the night in the town to look around as well.

"Oh. Well sure! I just have to figure out how to get my parents to say yes..."

"Tell them you're staying over Kiba's. I'm sure Kiba will cover for you." Sai suggested.

"What will I cover for you, Naruto?" Kiba asked as he walked in and sat behind the couple.

"I want to stay over Sai's this weekend," Naruto turned to his friend, smiling mischievously.

"I was wondering if you could cover for me, if I tell my parents I'm staying at your place?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and pleading.

"Help my best friend finally get laid? Sure!" Kiba replied, enthusiastic and amused.

"Kiba!" Naruto whined.

A dark pair of eyes watched the trio, formulating a plan.

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'll be at your house around seven. Sasuke and I need to work on that project for our science class first."

"He's...coming over your house? And you two will probably be alone...in your room? Naruto-kun, I'm sorry, but I do not think that's a very good idea." Sai frowned. He's told his boyfriend how he felt about Sasuke, but the blond simply ignored it.

"Sai! I told you, he's harmless. I think he's just a little lonely...he is new after all!" Naruto smiled as he opened the door.

"But-" Sai began, but was silenced by Naruto's lips.

"I'll see you later tonight, bye!" Naruto slammed the door and Sai watched his blond boyfriend head up the walkway to his house. Before he opened the door, he turned to Sai, smiled, and then went inside.

"Uchiha better leave you alone, if he knows what's good for him."

XOXOXOXOXO

"You do realize, the more you look at the clock, the slower time goes by, right moron? And the more time you spend looking at the clock, the longer it will take us to finish." Sasuke explained.

"Shut it! I just have somewhere to be, that's all! Now lets finish this stupid project so I can get going." Naruto said as he reached for his drink.

"What, staying over your boyfriends." At this, Naruto spit out his soda in shock.

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled, shocked that Sasuke knew where he was going. He had only told Kiba! And he knew Kiba wouldn't tell anyone.

Sasuke looked up at the open doorway, and then back at Naruto.

"I just overheard you at school this morning. You said you were going to tell your parents that you were staying over Kiba's, when in reality, you are going to Sai's."

Before Naruto could reply, his father came bursting into the room.

"Naruto, is this true?" Naruto turned in shock to see his angry father. The elder blond had heard what Sasuke had said to Naruto.

"No...no! Of course not!" Naruto replied, slightly scared. He loved his father very much, but the man was a bit overprotective at times.

"Don't lie to me! You said you were staying over Kiba's! But instead you're going to Sai's? No Naruto. You're grounded for a week for lying, and for attempting to spend the night over your boyfriends," He turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, you may stay only to work on the project." With that, he left the room, intent on finding his wife to tell her that their son had been lying, and that their son was trying to have sex.

"You bastard!"

XOXOXOXOXO

"I'm sorry Sai! After I told you I couldn't come over, my parents took my phone away..." Naruto explained, cuddling up to his boyfriend. They didn't have to be in homeroom for another thirty minutes, so they were at Dunkin Donuts, eating breakfast.

"So what happened, exactly?" Sai asked, taking a sip of his coffee. He enjoyed coffee, while Naruto hated it.

"Well...Sasuke kind of...told my dad I was staying over your house instead of Kiba's." Naruto said slowly.

"What? Naruto-kun! I told you, he is bad news!" Sai replied., no longer did he have an appetite.

"It was an accident though! He was telling me that he knew I was staying over your house...and my dad just...walked by and overheard." Naruto explained, taking his boyfriends hand in his.

Sai sighed. He couldn't stay mad at Naruto when the blond was being friendly with him. All Sai had to do was look into those beautiful blue eyes, and he'd lose it.

"Whatever you say, Naruto-kun."

XOXOXOXOXO

The next few weeks went by very strangely. It seemed, that whenever Sai and Naruto tried to get together, whether it be sitting together at school, going to the movies, hanging out together, etc, they'd be interrupted. It seemed as though someone was trying to sabotage their relationship.

And Sai knew exactly who it was.

The class was currently on a school trip. It was their senior trip to the beach. Naruto was standing in the sand, talking to Sasuke. The raven would glance up at Sai every few seconds, and smirk, knowing that it irritated Sai to seem him talking to Naruto.

Sai couldn't hear what Sasuke and Naruto were talking about, but suddenly, Sasuke opened his arms and pulled Naruto into a hug, his hands lingering a little too low.

Sai saw red.

He ran over to the two and ripped his boyfriend out of the Uchiha's arms. He held the blond and slapped his ass, causing Naruto to blush and jump slightly in shock. Sai nibbled on Naruto's ear and whispered into it. Low enough to sound sensual, but loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Why don't we go to my room so I can show you exactly who owns your ass?" He said slowly as he squeezed the blond's behind, kneading the muscle with his hands. Naruto blushed madly and let out a shuddering breath. He nodded and replied with a weak 'yes'. Without even saying goodbye to Sasuke, he turned around and began walking. Sai draped an arm around Naruto's waist and let it trail down until it was grasping Naruto's ass, squeezing every now and then.

Sasuke was left speechless on the beach.

Ehehe, so what did you think?


End file.
